


Princess Bulma and Knightly Prince Vegeta

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [24]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Princes & Princesses, Smut, minismut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @rainisnot:Oh no! Princess Bulma has been kidnapped and it’s up to the brave and handsome Prince Vegeta to save her from the evil Lord Frieza! In return the Prince will be greatly rewarded by the Princess 😏
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Princess Bulma and Knightly Prince Vegeta

The brave knight, complete with cinder dusted armor and singed locks, climbed through the cobblestone window. 

There she was, sitting at the desk across from him. Princes Bulma, with her luminescent blue locks and bright eyes. They were furrowed in worry, focused on the limping form of Prince Vegeta as he stumbled over to her bed and landed on his back with a grunt. 

“Hey, you jerk!” she shrieked. “You’re getting the blanket all dirty”

He chuckled lightly, breathing heavy. “Why yes, female, the dragon has been slain. You’re very welcome.”

She gave a fake pout, those eyes screaming mischief. “Aww, you poor thing. You’re wounded, aren’t you?” Bulma sat next to the knightly prince in his crimson armor, toting with the waistband of his jumpsuit. 

His eyes didn’t open, though a smile spread across his face. “Don’t be silly. A true Saiyan is never wounded.”

Her deft fingers felt around the inside of his suit - ha, he was hard after all! - innocently. “Hmm. Too bad. I really want to kiss and lick your wounds all better. I guess this will do.”

Vegeta gasped as the woman took his cock in her mouth completely, lapping at the sides and head with that devilish tongue. 

He gripped the blankets in his hands tightly. 

He gulped, those caramel cheeks flushing. “Ngh, as you wish...”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
